La felicidad llega cuando menos te lo esperas
by fruit993
Summary: Me la estaba imaginando con su traje de novia. Ah, por si no os habíais dado cuenta, me caso. No se como he llegado a esta situación tan extraña, en realidad si, si que lo sabía... One-shot. Espero que os guste :)


Estaba mirándome en el espejo. Vestido con traje de chaqueta occidental. Pantalones negros, camisa blanca y corbata negra. La chaqueta la dejo para después. Mi usual coleta y los pendientes en recuerdo a Asuma. Me sentía realmente raro vestido así. Desde el espejo podía ver a Choji, vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa verde pistacho. Le sentaba realmente bien. Al lado de Choji vi como Naruto tomaba una copa, vestido igual que Choji pero con la camisa azul. En aquel momento ví como la puerta se abría y un cabello rubio se asomaba por el hueco abierto de la puerta.

-¡No puedes ver al novio! -Mi amigo de cabellos rubios saltó para cerrar la puerta.

-Vamos Naruto, no pasa nada, solo quiero ver como esta Shikamaru.

-Déjala entrar.-Naruto me miró resignado y abrió la puerta.

-Guau Shikamaru. Estás increíble. Te sienta demasiado bien ese traje.

-Gracias Ino. -Me estaba sonrojando un poco. Yo el Cobarde Nº1 de Konoha en esta situación-

-Ella ya casi esta. Shikamaru, está preciosa.

-No lo dudaba – Me la estaba imaginando con su traje de novia. Ah, por si no os habíais dado cuenta, me caso. No se como he llegado a esta situación tan extraña, en realidad si, si que lo sabía...

_Pasó hará unos cuatro meses, en una misión a la Arena. Era extraño, pero Tsunade y mi padre me acompañaron a la aldea. Tenía que ser bastante serio para que la Hokage y el jefe de los Jounnin salieran de sus respectivos cargos. Llegamos a la aldea pasados tres días. En la puerta vi a Temari. Estaba tan guapa como siempre. _

_-Bienvenidos a la Aldea oculta de la Arena. Tsunade-sama, Shikaku-san, Llorón. _

_-Mendokusei mujer... ¿No podías recibirme mejor?_

_-Eso es lo máximo que puedo recibirte. -Me sonrió como solo lo hacia conmigo, esa sonrisa en la que si ella me lo pedía haría cualquier cosa por verla- Nos están esperando, así que vayamos._

Estaba realmente nervioso. Estaba en el salón donde me habían preparado. Ahora estaban todos. Mi padre, Choji, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Lee y Neji. Estaban bebiendo y todavía no se había celebrado la ceremonia. Y yo aquí. Sentado y nervioso. Sin poder tomar ni gota para quitarme un poco estos nervios que tenía encima. La puerta se abrió sin tocar ni nada. Sabía perfectamente quienes eran.

-He venido a hablar con mi futuro cuñado. -Dijo tajante Kankuro-

-Pasar. ¿Pueden estar ellos, no?

-No te preocupes Shikamaru. Se que esto no lo has hecho solo por la alianza ni por la decisión de los señores feudales de Suna y Konoha. Mi hermana cuando se enteró de la decisión, no lo dudo dos veces y por lo que ví tu tampoco. Se que harás muy feliz a mi hermana... -Y pensar que Gaara había querido matarnos a todos...-

-Y si no lo haces ya me encargaré yo de darte tu merecido Nara. -Vale, ahora el psicópata era Kankuro-

-No os preocupéis, estoy algo nervioso... Pero os aseguro que estoy muy feliz por esto.

_Temari nos acompañó hasta el Dome del Kazekage, es decir su hermano pequeño. En el camino no cruzó palabra conmigo, es mas, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban ella se sonrojaba y me apartaba la mirada. ¿Que estaba pasando? Tsunade y mi padre estaban igual. Me estaban escondiendo algo. De eso no había duda. _

_Nos reunimos en una sala con una mesa en el centro; Mi padre, Tsunade, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari y yo. No entendía nada. Temari estaba sonrojada y con la cabeza al suelo. Los otros cuatro estaban nerviosos. Me dispuse a hablar, si no lo hacía yo podíamos pasarnos así hasta que amaneciera. _

_-Bueno, ¿Alguien va a hablar o vamos a mirarnos las caras..?_

_-Shikamaru. Tenemos que hablar contigo, no va a ser facil decirlo. Y no te cabrees y te levantes. _

_Mi padre estaba intentando hablar para convencerme_

_-Vale. Hablar. _

_-Bueno, Shikamaru... Sabes que tenemos una alianza con la aldea de Sunagakure. Y tenemos muy buenos compañeros de aquí. Pero los señores feudales y los habitantes de las aldeas no están muy seguras de esta alianza. Necesitan... ¿Como decirlo?_

_-Pruebas -El Kazekage había interrumpido a la Hokage- _

_-¿Pruebas? ¿Que clase de pruebas? -En ese momento vi como Kankuro miraba a su hermana, esta todavía con la cabeza al suelo. Miré al frente y entonces caí.- ¿Estáis pensando lo que creo que estáis pensando? _

_-Te dije que lo averiguaría el solo... -Mi padre aveces me conocía demasiado bien- _

_-Entonces es cierto. Las pruebas que las aldeas y los señores feudales necesitan es una boda entre dos habitantes de las dos aldeas._

_-Exacto. _

_-Y queréis que esos seamos Temari y yo. _

_-Bueno. No lo hemos elegido nosotros..._

_-¿A que te refieres? _

_-Se refieren a que los señores feudales, decidieron que esa boda tendría que ser entre dos personas importantes de las dos aldeas. Dos personas que pelearon entre ellas en los exámenes Chunnin y que después hacían misiones juntos y se complementaban como tu y yo. Que sabían crear estrategias los dos juntos en menos de tres minutos. Y esos somos nosotros, Shikamaru. La hermana mayor del Kazekage y el mejor Chunnin que tiene la Hokage y el hijo del mejor estratega de todo el país del fuego. -Temari lo había dicho mirándome a los ojos y sonrojándose mas poco a poco- _

_Yo me quedé atónito, me habían llevado hasta la aldea de la Arena para concertar la boda entre Temari y yo. _

No sabía como se sentía Temari en ese momento. ¿Nerviosa? ¿Feliz? ¿Triste? No tenía ni idea... No se si aceptó por la alianza o porque realmente quería. Cuando me lo dijeron me quedé en shock pero luego la idea me encantó. Pero, y si Temari se casaba en contra de su voluntad...

-Chicos, tenéis que ir a prepararos. Shikamaru tu tienes que estar en el altar a la de ya.

-Vale Ten-ten. Ya vamos.

Los chicos salieron y yo me quedé sentado. Tenía miedo e inseguridad de lo que podría pasar. Mi padre se quedó mirándome, con la puerta entreabierta. Me miró fijamente a los ojos y luego la cerró tras de si.

-Shikamaru... Se que esto ha sido derepente. No queríamos obligaros a esto. Pero si no...

-Tranquilo papa. Estoy muy feliz por esto. En serio. Solo, que estoy preocupado por si Temari lo hace por su aldea. En contra de su voluntad. Si es así ella no será feliz y yo no puedo estar con ella si no es feliz...

-Tranquilo, hablé con ella.

-¿Cuando?

-La noche antes de marcharnos a Konoha.

-¿Que te dijo?

-Lo mismo que tu ahora. Que no quería obligarte a hacer nada. Y que te quería demasiado como para casarse contigo si tu no querías.

-¿Y has tardado tanto en decírmelo?

-Es el momento oportuno.

-Entonces estas inseguridades...

-Son gilipolleces.

Sonreí, me levanté de golpe y me dirigí con mi padre a la puerta. Mi padre acompañaría a Temari. Ella solo tenía a Gaara y Kankuro de familia. Gaara sería el que nos casaría, y Kankuro el que esperaría en la puerta por si alguno de los dos decidía largarse por patas de esa boda. Decidimos hacer la boda en Konoha. El clima era mas saludable para llevar los trajes que llevábamos. Es mas, Temari se mudaría a Konoha después de la boda, a una casa que nos habían regalado mis padres y sus hermanos. Estaba situada al lado del clan Nara. Era inmensa... Pensarían que tendríamos un equipo de futbol...

Habían pasado cinco minutos desde que estaba plantado en el altar esperando a Temari. Me estaba impacientando. Noté la mano de Gaara en mi hombro, lo miré y el asintió. Supe lo que quería decir. Miré al frente y la música comenzó sonar. Vi como entraba Temari agarrada del brazo de mi padre. Dislumbraba felicidad. Estaba apunto de llorar, iba mirando a todo el mundo sonriendo como si no hubiera mañana. En ese momento todas mis inseguridades se fueron, comencé a sonreir como un idiota enamorado, aunque eso es lo que soy. Un idiota extremadamente enamorado.

_Estaba en el techo del Dome del Kazekage. Mirando el atardecer de Suna. Era una de las cosas que tenías que ver una vez en la vida. Era realmente precioso. _

_-Oe. ¿Puedo sentarme?_

_-Eres libre, problemática. _

_Se sentó a mi lado, bien pegada. Estaba preciosa con la luz del atardecer. _

_-¿Cuando te lo dijeron?_

_-Hará un par de días... Tenía miedo de que salieras corriendo y que te convirtieras en un ninja renegado. -Soltó una risita- Tengo que decir que al principio, no sabía como coger la noticia. Si bien o mal. Pero supongo que tenía algo de miedo a que te largaras y dijeras que no._

_-A mi me ha pillado de sorpresa. No se... Sabía que iba a casarme con una mujer de carácter como mi madre. Pero no con tanto como tu. -La miré y sonreí- Aunque siempre que había pensado en una mujer con la que casarme y tener hijos, siempre pensaba en ti. -Esta vez ella me miró y cuando encontró mis ojos se sonrojó y miró al frente. _

_-Supongo que me pasa lo mismo a mi. No veo a ningún hombre que me llame la atención, pero cuando me dicen que tengo que ir a Konoha como embajadora siempre pienso en el momento de llegar y que tu estes esperándome en la puerta con esa cara de vago que tienes-Rió por lo bajo y yo simplemente sonreí mientras la miraba- _

_-¿Crees que irá bien?_

_-Será algo problemático, como tu siempre dices, pero irá bien. _

_La cogí suavemente de la cabeza y le di un beso en la frente. Ella suspiró. Y me miró seriamente. ¿Había hecho algo mal?_

_-¿Puedo probar algo?_

_-Claro -No estaba seguro-_

_Se acercó lentamente a mi. Me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y me besó suavemente. Era un tacto increíble. Podía pasarme la vida así que no me cansaría._

Ví como se acercaba y cuando llegó a mi lado mi padre le dio un beso en la mejilla y me cedió su mano. Nos cogimos las manos y nos miramos. Se notaba nuestros nervios pero a la vez nuestra felicidad. La boda fue... Una mezcla de locura y sencillísmo. Naruto y Sakura la habían liado. Naruto se había quedado dormido en medio de la ceremonia y Sakura para despertarlo, como no, le había dado un puñetazo. Menos mal que en el momento de "Si hay alguien en contra de esta ceremonia que hable ahora o calle para siempre" Nadie habló. Cuando fue el momento del beso Temari y yo suspiramos y nos besamos como habíamos estado haciendo estos últimos cuatro meses. La gente se levanto, comenzó a chillar y vi a mi madre e Ino llorando como unas idiotas. Yo también lloré cuando mi madre se acercó y nos abrazó a Temari y a mi.

El banquete era increíble. La Hokage y el Kazekage no habían dicho que no a nada. Se gastaron una pasta, así, tal cual. Era esplendido. Comida para todos, habían pensado que también estaba el clan Akimichi en esta boda. Ramen para el salvador de la villa oculta de la Hoja. Sake para Tsunade. Mientras cenábamos Temari no paraba de hablar con sus hermanos y yo con mis padres. Fuí a servirme una copa y mi padre me acompañó.

-¿Ya has pensado bien lo que va a venir?

-¿El que? Que nos dan vacaciones, y luego Temari y yo viviremos juntos en la mansión que habéis comprado.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a esta noche.

-¿Esta noche?

-Joder Shikamaru, 20 años y todavía no lo pillas...

-¿Que quieres decir papá? Joder habla.

-Me refiero a lo que la gente suele decir: NOCHE DE BODAS.

Esas tres palabras se habían quedado clavadas en mi mente. Noche de bodas. Se repetía una y otra y otra vez. No, no había pensado absolutamente nada.

-Los dos sois... puros. Hablando finamente. ¿Tienes pensado algo?

-No.

-Vale, hijo. Suerte. Porque la necesitarás.

Se largó para estar con mi madre. Genial. Me taladras la cabeza y ahora te largas sin decir una puñetera palabra mas. Perfecto.

-¡Ahora vamos a ver el primer baile de la pareja! -Naruto por una vez en tu vida, CALLATE-

Temari se acercó a mi y me cogió de la mano. La música comenzó a sonar y mi mano derecha cogía su mano y mi brazo izquierdo se posicionó en su cadera. Su mano izquierda cogía mi mano y su brazo derecho estaba en mi hombro. Estaba muy sonrojada mientras bailábamos. Era algo que me encantaba de ella. Parecia ruda y mortal en combate, pero en el momento que había sentimientos de por medio era encantadora.

_-Lo mejor será que durmáis en habitaciones separadas. Tenéis que reservaros para la noche de bodas. _

_-¿Estas segura de esto Tsunade?_

_-Si, así estos dos cogerán con mas ganas la boda. _

_Seguimos charlando de los preparativos de la boda. Hacía una semana que habíamos llegado a Konoha. Yo ya me tenía que instalar en la futura casa de los Nara. Pero Temari seguía en el hostal.¿Razones? Querían que llegáramos a la noche de bodas vírgenes. Idiotas... La boda había causado un revuelto increíble. Todos mis amigos vinieron a hacerme un interrogatorio bastante incomodo. ¿Estas seguro? ¿Tu la quieres? ¿Como besa? ¿Es buena en la cama? Y un largo etcétera. Las chicas sacaban a Temari todos los días y no me dejaban estar con ella. Decían que la iba a pervertir y que no se fiaban. Problemática. Hubo un día que después de la reunión con los señores feudales, Temari y yo nos quedamos a solas. _

_-Queda una semana..._

_-Estoy muy muy nerviosa..._

_-Y yo. _

_-¿Has pensado en la noche de bodas? _

_-No, no quiero hacerlo. Me pondré mas nervioso. Lo que tenga que pasar, que pase. No quiero planear nada y que salga todo mal. Lo único que se es que te llevaré a casa en brazos y ahí ya dejo de pensar. -Soltó una risita-_

_-Creo que es lo mejor. _

La boda había sido increíble. Mucho alcohol, todo el mundo borracho y Temari y yo medio serenos.

Seguimos bailando en la pista de baile. Pude ver como muchos de mis amigos se largaban porque habían ligado. Choji con Ino, ya tardaban. Cuando Naruto se largó con Sakura me miró, guiñó un ojo y alzó el brazo victorioso. Hice lo mismo y me reí. Y a los demás los veía medio tirados por el suelo. Temari ya se le notaba que le molestaba ese vestido.

-Shika-kun, porque no vamos a casa y me quitas este vestido... -Había sonado mas como orden que como pregunta-

-Ya vas borracha mujer...

-Vamos. Me vas a decir que no quieres...

La miré a los ojos y se relamió los labios. Eso me encendió. La cogí de la mano y nos despedimos a toda prisa de todos. Cuando salimos la cogí en brazos y comencé a correr mientras ella me saboreaba el cuello. Esto es muy problemático...

Abrí la casa de un portazo y subí las escaleras a toda prisa. Temari se reía y cuando la puse en el suelo soltó un gritito de lo mas adorable.

-¿Estas segura de esto?

-No lo se... -Me había destrozado por dentro- Shikamaru... ¿Tu lo haces por las aldeas o porque realmente quieres?

-Temari, siempre he querido estar contigo, no ha sido de la manera que siempre he pensado, estamos de noviazgo unos años, luego te pido matrimonio, nos casamos y tenemos hijos. Pero, es lo que quiero. Han pasado cuatro meses. Pero me da igual. Se que no me voy a arrepentir de nada. Te amo mucho. -Temari había comenzado a llorar- Mirame

-Siempre haces que el corazón lata sin parar. Me haces sentir la mujer mas feliz del mundo con solo levantarte pronto para despedirme en la puerta de Konoha. Te amo Shikamaru. Mucho mas que tu.

-No, yo mucho mas.

La besé como si fuera lo último que iba a hacer en la vida. Comenzamos a tocarnos por encima de nuestros trajes. La boca de Temari me pedía mas. No eran besos rudos, mas bien suaves y con sentimiento. Le desabroché tres botones de los 20 que tenía en el vestido de novia. Cuando llegué al cuarto no podía. El ansia me podía mas.

-Mendokusei... -Ella no paraba de reir- ¿Te vas a poner este vestido otra vez?

-¿Que? Pues no se... No creo. Supongo que lo guardare o algo.

-Me es suficiente. -Dicho esto le arranqué el vestido de un tirón. Los botones saltaron y el vestido se deslizó hacia abajo. Era un palabra de honor ceñido hasta la cadera y ahí caía hacia abajo. Era precioso, pero el momento lo requería. Temari me miraba sin poder creer lo que había hecho. Estaba con un sujetador palabra de honor, blanco de encaje. Unas bragas a conjunto y una liga blanca con un lazo rosa. Esa imagen era increíble.

-Pero serás... Me gustaba...

-Mañana se lo damos a mi madre para que lo arregle.

-¿Y que le vas a decir que ha pasado, genio?

-Mierda... Da igual, supongo que se imaginarán que estamos haciendo ahora mismo. Con lo cual me da igual dar explicaciones. Ahora besame y sigue...

Me cogió de la cara y me besó, ahora se notaba que ardía en pasión. Sonreí en medio del beso y ella me mordió el labio. Me desabrochó la corbata muuuuy lentamente.

-Mujer, no juegues con mi paciencia.

-Oh... ¿El vago numero uno no tiene paciencia en esta situación?

-No juegues con fuego...

Me quité la corbata de golpe y la camisa. Menos mal que los botones de mi camisa eran mas fáciles de quitar. Ella se quedó contemplando mi pecho desnudo y me avergoncé un poco.

-Bueno... No es mucho pero es peor que nada.

-Es perfecto para mi, problemático.

Sonreí de lado y la cogí en brazos, ella me rodeó con los brazos y las piernas. No paraba de besarme y la tumbé en la cama de matrimonio. Baje poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pechos, ella solo hacia que gemir lentamente y bajito. La luz de la luna era lo único que teníamos y eso nos bastaba para poder vernos bien. Le quité el sujetador con ayuda suya. No tenía nada de práctica... Estuve un rato entretenido en sus pechos y ella suspiraba y me acariciaba la espalda. Volví arriba para besarla en los labios. Le besé la nariz, las mejillas y ella reía. Me encantaba. Bajó sus brazos y me quito el cinturón seguido de los pantalones. Yo me quité los zapatos y los calcetines, ella se levantó un poco e intentó quitarse los tacones, pero la paré.

-Para para, ¿que pretendes hacer?

-Quitarme los tacones...

-Dejalos puestos.

-¿Porque?

-Porque me gusta así. Por una vez en la vida hazme caso. -No se en que momento comencé a suplicarle.

-Fetiches raros... pero vale.

La seguí besando y puse mi mano en el borde de su braga. Ella me cogió la mano y comenzó a bajarla poco a poco. Finalmente le quité las bragas. La tenía enfrente de mi, con el moño que le había hecho Ino, medio desecho, los mechones le caían por la cara y hombros. Su cara estaba sonrojada y su boca medio abierta para poder respirar bien. Estaba totalmente desnuda y mirándome sin entenderme.

-¿Vas a seguir?

Me quitó los calzoncillos y la besé otra vez. Podía hacerlo sin cansarme. Era como mirar las nubes tumbado. No, espera. Era mucho mejor. Le toqué la entrepierna y gimió bajo. Seguí tocándola y parecía que quería reprimir los gemidos.

-No te cortes. No nos van a escuchar...

-Pero... Me da vergüenza...

-No tengas vergüenza de nada. Soy yo. Y quiero oirte gemir sin reprimirte lo mas mínimo.

Ella me miró a los ojos. Sonrió y puso su mano en mi entrepierna, tocándola y acariciándola. Gemí un poco y ella rió

-Vamos, no te cortes. No nos escucharán...

-No me las intentes devolver. -Se reía y me daba besos cortos-

Cuando la note lo suficiente húmeda me coloqué en su entrada y me dispuse a entrar. Poco a poco. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados muy fuerte. Estaba doliendole. La besé y entre suavemente. Gritó cuando pasé la barrera. Paré de golpe. Volví a besarla para tranquilizarla. Cuando la note relajada salí y entré lentamente. Poco a poco comenzó a gemir un poco mas...

-Shika... Mmm...Si-... -Salía y entraba de golpe-

-Dime... -Yo tampoco es que pudiera esconder en mi tono de voz mi excitación-

-Si-sigue... Mas...

-¿Mas que? -Seguía haciendo lo mismo pero esta vez mordiéndole el cuello-

-N-No pares... Por... mmm... favor...

No se que fue si sus gemidos, mi excitación, o todo el cúmulo de cosas que estaban pasando. Pero no me pude controlar. Hice lo que me pidió. No paré. Mis movimientos fueron rápidos y note como su entrada se estrechaba mas, alzó la cabeza hacia atrás, llegó al orgasmo y arqueó la espalda, dándome unas buenas vistas de sus pechos. Eso pudo conmigo y llegué al orgasmo. Me recosté encima de ella y nos dió la vuelta quedando encima de mi pero sin salir todavía de ella. Me besó y rió.

-¿De que te ries?

-Soy feliz.

-¿A si? ¿Y eso? -Me estaba contagiando su risa-

-Porque eres perfecto. -Volvió a besarme-

-Y tu.

Puedo decir que dormimos tres horas contadas. Ella era una adicta al sexo. No me desagradaba... pero necesitaba mis horas de descanso. Nos fuimos de vacaciones durante dos semanas a unos balnearios. Disfrutamos de las aguas termales, pero disfrutamos mas de la habitación. Cuando llegamos a Konoha volvimos a utilizar aquella cama que había presenciado nuestra primera vez. No dormimos en toda la noche. Hacía el medio día cuando habíamos decidido dormir, llamaron mis padres para invitarnos a comer. Los recibí con los calzoncillos y Temari con una camisa mia que le venía de vestido. Ambos nos miraron y rieron. La comida iba a ser rara...

Dejamos a las mujeres en la cocina, no querían que interviniéramos, decían que podíamos joder la comida.

-Por lo que he podido apreciar... Te lo has pasado bien eeh

-Calla, no quiero hablar de esto, papa...

-Vamos, ¡Te has hecho todo un hombre! ¿Que padre no esta orgulloso de su hijo?

-¡No grites!

Pero el grito vino de la cocina. Mi madre había gritado, fuimos corriendo a la cocina y pude ver a Temari con los ojos abiertos como platos sujetando el plato que mi madre acababa de tirar... y a mi madre sonándose con un pañuelo gigante.

-¿Pero que haces? ¿Porque gritas así?

-¡Voy a ser abuela Shikaku!

-Supongo que eso también me convierte a mi en abuelo ¿no?

-¡Siiiii! ¡Pero voy a ser abuela!

Estaba que no me lo creía. Temari le había contado antes a mi madre que a mi. Me acerqué a ella y todavía estaba en shock.

-Temari... ¿Estas bien?

-Creo que si... ¿Tu madre acierta siempre?

-¿Como?

-Me ha mirado, me ha tocado la barriga y me ha dicho estas embarazada, ha gritado y habéis venido. Tengo que ir al hospital a que me miren si es cierto.

-¿Entonces no sabías nada?

-No

-Uf...

-Voy a ser mamá... -Todavía miraba un punto fijo-

-Si... -¿No estaba contenta?-

-¡VOY A SER MAMÁ! ¡SHIKAMARU!-Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sacó su sonrisa de felicidad. En ese momento reí y la abracé. Era la mejor noticia del mundo.

Fuimos al hospital, y en efecto, mi madre había acertado. Estaba embarazada de dos semanas. Justo desde la noche de bodas. Mis padres no paraban de llorar y al poco tiempo Suna y Konoha lo sabían. Los aldeanos y los señores feudales no estaban muy seguros de la boda, pero esto, los alegró, la alianza fue aun mayor que antes. Cuando me enteré que era una niña no pude parar de llorar de la alegría. Era justo lo que quería como primero, porque quería otro niño... pero eso mejor que espere. Los nueve meses pasaron rápidos, con todo lo que ello conlleva. Antojos, cambios de humor, cansancio, muchas mas ganas de sexo... En el noveno mes Tsunade me había dado el mes libre, por si Temari se ponía de parto para poder estar ahí. Eso debo agradecérselo a la vieja.

-¡SHIKAMARU! ¡CORREE!

-¿Que quieres mujer?-Entré en la cocina a paso vago, no era la primera vez que me llamaba así de alterada solo para que le cogiera un plato. Estaba con las piernas separadas y levantándose la falda del vestido. Dirigí la vista hacia donde ella la llevaba. El suelo estaba mojado. Habría pensado que se le había caido un cubo de agua de no ser porque tenía las piernas y un trozo de falda mojado.

-¿Estas...?

-Si. Estoy. ¡CORRE!

La cogí en brazos y la lleve corriendo al hospital. Tsunade atendería el parto y me obligó a entrar. Después de tres horas... La niña no había nacido. Temari ya me había roto la muñeca simplemente apretándola por el dolor que sentía.

-¡SHIKAMARU NO VOY A DEJAR QUE VUELVAS A TOCARME! ¡ESTOY ES HORRIBLE!

-Vaya, ya sabemos a quien se parecerá. Es vaga incluso para nacer, Shikamaru.

Miré con mala cara a Tsunade. Pero razón no le faltaba.

-¡Vamos Temari dos empujones mas!

-¡No puedo!

-¿¡COMO QUE NO PUEDES!? VAS EMPUJAR O EMPUJO A LA NIÑA PARA QUE NO SALGA! ¿ENTENDIDO?

-¡SI!

Tsunade daba miedo muchas veces... Un empujón mas y tal y como había predicho la Hokage. La niña salió. Le dieron una palmadita para que llorara y ver si estaba bien. Gimoteó un poco por el golpe pero enseguida se durmió. Ambas mujeres me miraron a mi. Si, esta niña iba a ser como yo. Tsunade la limpió y Temari la cogió en brazos.

-Te presento a Shikami. -Temari no paraba de llorar de alegría. La cogí en brazos con miedo-

-Es preciosa... -Temari sonrió mas- Muchas gracias por esto. -La besé en la frente-

-Bueno, tu también has dado de tu parte.

La niña tenía el cabello negro y liso. Los ojos verdes como su madre y unos mofletitos que te entraban ganas de comértelos. Y pensar que todo esto fue un acuerdo entre las dos aldeas... Si me lo hubieran dicho antes no me lo habría creido. Pero es como dicen... La felicidad llega cuando menos te lo esperas.


End file.
